Not Exactly Human
by Captain Saya
Summary: What if it was all a dream? All those adventures never really happened. Would you miss them all or want to make new adventures with the people that waited for you. (Skeletondance, blackeye) "M" for later chapters? AU Humans but not really? Humanoid? (not the best summery i know v.v )


Not Exactly Human

_This is a first time writing a story so please go easy on me. This has been stuck in my head for a while now and i just finally wrote a page, kind of like a test run. I don't own WOY or any of the characters. There will be skeletondance because i love them and maybe some blackeye. (I think im saying the ships right) I think this story would be AU later. We will just have to wait and see. And "M" for later chapters?_

* * *

Wander relaxes on Sylvia's back with a full stomach. It was so nice to have a little picnic with Lord Hater. Wander couldn't be any happier than he was now at this moment. Right now Hater is probably somewhere trying to conquer a poor planet. They would probably stop by and visit Hater and they can go have fun again. Wander already missed Hater so much. He had a goofy smile on his face just thinking of all the good times they had. Sylvia glanced back at him and asks, " Hey Wander, you Ok back there?" already having a knowing smile on her face. Wander got a light blush at being caught and tugs on the rim of his hat," of course, i'm fine and dandy." He pulls out his banjo and plays a little tune, one he always plays while thinking of Hater. Sylvia smiles and shakes her head, she was glad to see her best friend this happy. If hater were to mess this up she was going to make hater wish he never met them. Wander was humming as he played his banjo. 'Nothing can ruin this peaceful moment.' Wander thinks to himself. All of a sudden Wander hears a faint noise. He sits up and looks around, "Sylvia? You hear something?" Sylvia stops and looks around, "No buddy, What do you hear?" They were in deep space, not near any planets. Wander strains to hear what the sound is, "...it...it sounds like...crying?" Wander quickly sits up, 'this sounds...I have been hearing it so faintly for a while now... everywhere we go...it seems to be getting louder and clearer now. What is going on?' Wander looks around for the source of the sobs and thinks, 'it sounds really close, yet somehow...familiar,' He looks at Sylvia and for a split second saw tears in her eyes,"...Sylvia?" Sylvia looks back at him and smiles, "did you find the cause of the sound?" Wander rubs his eyes and gives a confused look to Sylvia, "I think you're really tired that your hearing things buddy." She smirks at him, "Not getting any rest while with hater, huh?" Wander blushes and stumbles over his words, "t-that's not it!" He blushes and pouts while crossing her arms. 'I though for a moment Sylvia was the one crying. But my mind must be playing tricks with my eyes.' Wander suddenly felt a big yawns coming along and make his lips, "Wow, I must really be full. I feel super tired now...Well! Time for a nap, Sylvia old girl." Sylvia smiles, "sure buddy." She heads to the nearest planet and looks around for a safe place to camp for the night. They set up a little camp, seeings as how it will be night soon. Wander feels another big yawn and curls up in his hat. "Good night Sylvia." Sylvia curls up as well and puts Wander on her back with her tail, "Good night Wander."

In the middle of the night Wander suddenly hears the sods but its so much louder and noticeable. It sounds like that person is trying to talk as well but the words go unheard since the sods become more like wailing. Wander tries to move but can't seem to move at all, he can't even feel his body at all. In the background there is a small *beep* that follows a pattern of some sorts. 'What could all this mean? I feel like i'm dreaming...is this supposed to mean something?' He feels a pressure on his right hand. Wander wanted so badly to sooth those pained filled cries. It hurt his heart so much to hear them, it was like hearing a very close friend...Wander suddenly got a sharp pain in his head and groans. All the noises that can be heard start to get softer and further away and a bright light shines all around him. The last thing he hears is someone shout, "WANDER WAKE UP!...please.." then the light finally consumed him.

* * *

I think that went pretty well? Ill work on another chapter and see how it goes from there. Don't forget to review and fave. 3


End file.
